La Piedra
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Natsume va a su primera misión con Tsubasa. Pero ninguno de los dos regresa. Mikan y Ruka preocupados por ellos, son llevados al director de sección elemental. Allí, le dicen que Natsume está muerto, pero Mikan sigue con sus dudas, pero le borran a ella y a Ruka todos los recuerdos referentes a Hyuuga. Luego de dos años, viene un nuevo alumno de mirada carmesí que no sabe quién es.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: _Otro tipo de Alice._

— Natsume.

Este sintió su estómago revolver al estar en frente del director de sección elemental.

— Supongo que sabes para qué te he llamado.

—… ¿Una misión?

— Muy bien, _kuro neko._ Piensas muy bien. Tu compañero será Andou Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Tsubasa? ¿Por qué? Él no era…— Un momento, tú…

— Sí, lo transferí a las habilidades peligrosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

— Incluso si lo fuera, no es de tu incumbencia, bastardo. — Susurró tratando de ser indiferente.

—… Muy bien. Solo tienes que conseguir unos documentos. — Le entregó una carpeta negra. — Ahí está todo específico. Ahora, largo.

Este maldijo mentalmente al hombre. Lo odiaba. ¿Razones? MUCHAS. Le había arruinado la vida sin razón alguna, a los de la academia, a su mejor amigo… A _ella._

Sin más partió a la misión, debía pretender no importarle nada, como siempre debió ser…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Días… Una semana. Cierto rubio caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón, completamente preocupado.

— Buenos días, Mikan-chan.

El rubio se giró enseguida al ver a la chica entrar, esta solo había forzado una sonrisa y lo miró.

— Buenos días, Ruka-pyon. — Susurró. —… ¿Nada aún? — Él en respuesta, negó con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué los profesores no nos dicen nada? — Hizo un puchero, aunque no estaba de humor, lo hizo inconscientemente, haciendo sonreír un poco al chico.

— Sakura, no te preocupes… Yo confío en que Natsume está bien. — Sinceramente era la mayor mentira que había dicho en su vida. Nunca se había demorado tanto en una misión el azabache. Y el que no haya aparecido, lo tenía desesperado.

— Buenos días. — Todos callaron al oír la voz de Narumi tan apagada. — Chicos, cada uno tendrá que ir de a parejas a la oficina del director de sección elemental. ¿De acuerdo?

—… ¿Por qué? — Se atrevió de preguntar la castaña. El joven profesor la miró con tristeza. —… ¿Sensei?

— Nogi Ruka… Sakura Mikan. Ustedes son casos especiales, vengan conmigo enseguida.

Ellos, temerosos se miraron sin comprender y salieron del salón. Apenas cerraron la puerta, Mikan decidió hablar a lo que se ha estado preguntando.

—… Es sobre Natsume, ¿verdad?

El profesor la miró sorprendido y a la vez desesperado.

— ¿Es cierto, Narumi? — Preguntó el rubio menor esperanzado. — ¿Han sabido de él?

Narumi, en respuesta solo siguió caminando hasta la oficina del director.

— Lo siento, Mikan-chan. Espero que puedas perdonarme. — Le dijo antes de hacer entrar a los dos mientras él cerraba rápidamente la puerta e irse.

— Sakura Mikan… Nogi Ruka.

—… ¡Usted! ¡Usted sabe de Natsume! — Se atrevió a reclamar el rubio molesto.

Escucharon una suave risa que les provocó escalofríos. El director giró la silla, mostrando su rostro con una sádica sonrisa.

— No puedo permitir que ustedes se vuelvan en mi contra.

—… ¡Ya lo estamos!

— La razón es Hyuuga Natsume. La principal razón por la cual están en mi contra. — Hizo un chasquido de dedos. — Así que… Como nuestro _kuro neko _ya no estará por aquí NUNCA MÁS… Tampoco habitará en sus memorias.

Unos hombres agarraron a ambos por los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡SUÉLTENME! — Gritó la castaña forcejeando. — ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO VOLVEREMOS A VER A NATSUME?!

— Es muy claro, Sakura… _Mikan._ — Susurró su nombre con malicia. — Tu nombre… Tu parecido con el de tu madre…— Se relamió los labios. — Es sorprendente, yo te domaré, fiera.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¡Suéltenme! ¡NATSUME!

— ¡NO VOLVERÁ!

— ¡¿Dónde está Natsume?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?! — Ruka logró gritar a pesar de que le habían rodeado el cuello, quitándole respiración.

— Hyuuga Natsume no volverá. — Se rio. — Él ya no está en este mundo.

.

.

.

—… ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NATSUME…! ¡NATSUME ESTÁ VIVO! — Comenzó a llorar la castaña, rindiéndose al forzoso agarre.

Sollozó con más fuerza al ver que había dejado inconsciente a Ruka y el hombre descargó una extraña energía oscura al tocar la cabeza del rubio. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

— ¿Te gustaría ver su cadáver? Aunque no podré mostrártelo, después de todo fue víctima de un Alice sumamente peligroso.

—… ¿Qué?

— No son seguros los exámenes revisados en lo que quedó de su cuerpo, pero… Tiene que ver con desintegrar casi por completo a la persona… ¿De verdad te gustaría ver lo que quedó de él?

Mikan dejó de forcejear y miró el suelo en estado de shock. No, Natsume no podría estar muerto. No pudo ser asesinado de esa manera… No podía ser cierto.

— Sakura Mikan. — La aludida levantó la vista con una expresión carente de felicidad. — Qué excitante ver ese hermoso rostro de esa manera… Es hora… De que Hyuuga Natsume desaparezca de tu vida.

—… ¿Eh?

Fue lo único coherente que escapó de sus labios antes de sentir la mano del hombre que había dejado inconsciente a Ruka en su cabeza. Sintió un agudo dolor y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— Muy bien. — El hombre le entregó las dos piedras al director. — Bien hecho. Ahora, todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

"_**Es hora de que Hyuuga Natsume desaparezca de tu vida"…**_

. . .

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se vio en una habitación blanca. Miró a todos lados sin entender. Trató de moverse y entró un chico de mirada azul y cabello negro. Tenía una estrella debajo del ojo. Pestañeó confundido.

— Has despertado. — El azabache de mirada carmesí no dijo nada. — ¿Estás bien?

—… ¿Quién eres?

_Continuará…_

**No me odien mi primer fic de Gakuen Alice! Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1

**HOLOOOOOOOOOOO! :'D Gracias por los reviews! n.n Jejejej por las dudas, esta historia está basada en el manga, donde Natsume va a una misión con Tsubasa, recuerdan? Allí, Tsubasa es herido y desaparece, pero aquí, desaparece junto con Natsume y ambos no vuelven por dos laaargos aaaaños, para que entiendan, este capítulo es lo que está pasando después de borrarle la memoria a Mikan y a Ruka (:**

Capítulo 1: _Reencuentro._

Cayó al suelo rendida. Estaba agotada, nunca le habían pedido hacer una misión tan complicada.

— ¡Sakura!

Mikan sonrió. Él siempre preocupado por ella…

— Estoy bien, Ruka-pyon…— Su voz sonó como un leve suspiro. Este no se mostró convencido del todo. — Estaré bien. — Admitió derrotada, en ese momento no estaba bien, tenía que decirlo, pero pronto se recuperaría… ¿no? — Odio las misiones… Sacan lo peor de mí.

— ¡Persona te está sobre exigiendo! ¡Ya nunca apareces en clases! — La subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr a la enfermería.

La joven castaña comenzó a rememorar sus momentos con el rubio. Había ingresado a la academia para seguir a su mejor amiga Hotaru. Conoció a Narumi sensei, a muchas personas, amigos… Enemigos… No estaba segura si eso era todo, pero estaba con gente segura. No había de qué preocuparse. Nunca le había agradado el director de sección elemental, y desde que la obligó a hacer misiones con tal de mantener a Ruka y a Hotaru a salvo, ella lo haría. Gracias a sus Alices, se había vuelto una de las estudiantes más peligrosas de la academia. Había copiado todo tipo de Alice. Lo suficiente como para ser invencible. El director… Él había pedido uno en específico, que lo habían calificado como Alice X, pues aun no estaban seguros qué función tenía. Según le habían testificado, un alumno de la Academia había muerto por ese Alice, que supuestamente lo había desintegrado casi por completo. Sentía pena por el chico, se suponía que tenía la misma edad que ella, pero nunca había oído de él… Extraño. Todo eso había sucedido en esos largos dos años.

— Sakura, veo que de nuevo no te sientes bien.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al reconocer la voz que destilaba burla. Miró a la chica de cabellos y ojos claros en frente de ella, con una sonrisa burlona adornada en sus labios pintados. Desde que ella había llegado, le había amenazado, y de verdad que la detestaba. Siempre le mencionaba que no había logrado salvar a alguien que ella quiso, pero eso solo lograba confundirla. No sabía de quien estaba hablando además de… Sus padres. De la muerte de su padre, se enteró hace mucho, pero su madre… Yuka… había muerto en frente a sus ojos. Nadie pudo salvarla de ese dolor, ni siquiera su rubio amigo, que por más que trato de hacerla sonreír, no lo consiguió por meses. Conocía la identidad de Koizumi Luna, solo ella, Ruka y Hotaru. Y por supuesto, su tío Kazumi, el hermano de su padre, que también era director. Apretó los labios.

— Muévete, Koizumi. — Habló el rubio molesto. No le agradaba esa chica para nada, no solo porque le hacía daño diariamente a su mejor amiga, sino porque odiaba que hablara en _clave_. No lograba entender del todo las palabras de la chica, así que era mejor ignorarla.

La chica en frente ensanchó su sonrisa con malicia y se hizo a un lado. Ruka siguió su camino y entró al lugar. Depositó a la joven de ojos avellana en la cama e iba ir por una enfermera, pero la mano de ella posada en la de él lo hizo detenerse.

—… Antes de que vayas por alguien…— Jadeó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —… ¿Puedes ver cómo está Hotaru?

Los ojos color cielo del rubio se opacaron de dolor, pero asintió mientras se retiraba.

Mikan dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado mientras cerraba los ojos. Hace un par de meses, Mikan había sido herida gravemente por una pelea con Luna. Hotaru intervino, tratando de detener la pelea… Que la llevó a algo peor que ella. Koizumi había desarrollado Alice, muy similar al del hermano de Hotaru, solo que este solo causaba dolor. Tan grande fue el poder, que llevó a su mejor amiga a un estado de coma. Todos los días iban a verla, en compañía general del salón, excepto la atacante, por supuesto.

Vio a Ruka volver y su expresión denotaba la respuesta, pero aun así preguntó.

—… ¿Y bien?

— Sigue igual. — Apartó sus ojos de ella.

Ella quiso decir algo más, pero no pudo pues vino la enfermera a sanar sus heridas.

Siempre las cosas fueron así. Por dos largos años llenos de miseria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chico de catorce años junto con uno de 17, caminaban por las calles nocturnas de Tokio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Uno de ellos, con una marca en forma de estrella un poco más debajo de su ojo izquierdo, bebía sin mucho interés del café que se había comprado hace unos minutos. Por otro lado, el chico de ojos carmesí miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

— No te fuerces a recordar, sabes lo que dijo el doctor. Ya llevas dos años…

— Cállate, sombritas. — Le interrumpió sin dejar de caminar.

— Entonces deja de forzarte, nada de estos alrededores te hará recordar, no formas parte de Tokio. El doctor te dijo que la contusión fue muy severa, llevándote a quizás una amnesia de un largo período, y si nada funciona, no podrás recor…-

— ¡Sé lo que dijo! — Le interrumpió frenando sus pasos para mirarlo y lanzarle una mirada asesina. — ¡Lo sé muy bien! ¡¿Pero qué mierda hago yo?! Toda esto que me rodea… ¡NO SÉ QUE SIGNIFICA! ¡NO SÉ POR QUÉ ME SIENTO TAN INSEGURO! ¡ODIO SENTIRME ASÍ!

Tsubasa omitió comentario. Así fueron esos dos años. Natsume había despertado en un hospital normal, desesperado por no poder recordar nada, la mayoría del período que estuvo hospitalizado, lo tenían que sedar por la consternación de tener amnesia. Tsubasa tenía la memoria intacta, le contó lo que sabía de él, sobre sus cercanos, lo que había hecho, quienes eran sus enemigos, sus amigos… Y nada. Ningún nombre le daba señales, excepto el de unos cuantos, Youchi, Imai, Ruka… Mikan…

Gracias a esos cuatro, Natsume sentía una mínima pizca de esperanza de poder recordar, pues esos nombres era lo único que lo hacía llenar su interior. No tenía idea de cómo eran esas personas, pero debían ser importantes, ¿no? Incluso Tsubasa le había hablado de su hermana, pero ni eso lo había hecho dar a algo similar. Sabía lo que era un Alice, sabía cuál era el suyo, había comenzado a aprender a manejarlo desde que había salido del hospital, pero… El chico a su lado le había advertido no usarlo demasiado, pues hacía empeorar su salud.

La única forma de poder recuperar su memoria era ir a esa tal Academia Alice…

—… ¿Por qué no vamos? ¿A ese lugar? — Escuchó un bufido a sus espaldas.

— Hyuuga Natsume, queriendo volver a la Academia Alice. Qué irónico.

— No estoy jugando, sombras.

— Lo sé, pero es divertido. Tú odiabas este lugar.

—… ¿Este?

— Mira hacia tu izquierda.

El giró su cabeza y se encontró con una enorme academia, tanto así que se podría decir que era una pequeña ciudad. Frunció el ceño.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¡Natsume-kun!_

_Soltó una maldición mentalmente. ¿Por qué ese profesor gay tenía que estar allí? No logró escuchar lo que dijo, pues algo golpeó con fuerza su mejilla, con tal fuerza que logró quitar su máscara y se estrelló con el suelo. Escuchó la voz del tipo diciendo algo mientras unos pasos se acercaban a él, pensó que sería Narumi, pero… La siguiente voz que escuchó fue muy diferente._

— _Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Levantó con esfuerzo la mirada y se encontró con una niña, que al parecer era de su misma edad, de ojos cálidos…_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Natsume parpadeó varias mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Fue la primera persona que vio al despertar. Ya después rostizaría a Narumi… Jaló a la niña de antes por una de sus coletas y la puso entre la espada y la pared, o más bien… Entre el sillón y él mismo. No había soltado ese mechón de cabello._

— _Contéstame en cinco segundos._

— _¿Eh…?_

— _Si no respondes, te quemaré el pelo. — Algo no andaba bien, estaba usando su Alice, pero… — ¡¿Quién eres?!_

_La expresión asustada de la chica logró enfurecerlo más. ¡¿Por qué no podía usar su Alice?! ¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía?_

_Ambos ladearon un poco el rostro al oír la ventana quebrándose estrepitosamente para dejar ver a un rubio de ojos azul cielo._

—… _Llegas tarde, Ruka. — Le reprendió en tono tranquilo. Escuchó a su mejor amigo soltar una maldición._

— _¿De quién crees que es la culpa, Natsume…? ¿Huh?—Le iba a reprochar, pero frenó al mirar a la niña. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién es esa?_

— _Ni idea. Estaba aquí cuando me desperté._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _¡Natsume, ya basta!_

— _Me detendré si me muestra su Alice. — Miró fijamente a la niña "lunares". — Será mejor que te des prisa… O morirá. — Le advirtió._

— _¡Si lo pudiera hacer, ya lo hubiera hecho! ¡No deberías usar tu poder así! ¡Así que, por favor ya basta! — Le gritó en medio de la desesperación._

_Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, sin embargo el dio igual. ¿Cómo confiar en ella después de lo que le hizo a Ruka? Ya vería… Se arrepentiría._

_Nuevas llamas comenzaron a rodear a Imai._

— _¡HOTARU!_

— _Si no me lo muestras usaré a otra persona._

— _¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! — Odiaba lo gritona que era._

_Se distrajo al ver que Ruka salía tras un conejo que había sido herido sin intención por el fuego causado por él._

— _¡Ruka…-!_

_Entonces se dio cuenta de su error, se había distraído. Se giró rápidamente para encarar a la chica extraña, pero ella se le había adelantado, abalanzándose contra él con una ira ardiendo en sus ojos que parecían peores que los suyos propios._

— _¡DETEN EL FUEGO, IDIOTA!_

—… _¡¿QUÉ…?!_

_Un fuerte destello desprendió el alrededor de ambos, tanto él mismo como ella… Estaban en shock._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

No pudo evitar sonreír, no eran _lindos_ recuerdos. Pero logró recordar algunas cosas. Sintió una mano posada en su hombro y se giró a ver a Tsubasa.

— Por esa cara… Recuerdas algo, ¿no?

— Quita tu mano de encima, sombritas. — Le apartó la mano con brusquedad, sin borrar su sonrisa. —… Hay algo que aun no entiendo, pero lo averiguaré.

— ¿Quieres ingresar?

— Claro que sí. — Le miró con fastidio. — Estar contigo dos años no es agradable.

Tsubasa le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero al chico de ojos carmesís no le importó. Jamás admitiría que sin ayuda del tipo a su lado, él no hubiese seguido adelante.

Sus preguntas… Al fin serían resueltas, pero quería responder una en especial.

— "_¿Qué significa lunares para mí?"_ — Frunció el ceño, borrando su sonrisa. Esa niña… ¿Cómo sería después de dos años? ¿Qué más pasó con ella?

. . .

— Un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase, ¿eh?

— Así es, mis amores. — Asintió Narumi con una sonrisa forzada. Necesitaba calmarse, a todos los chicos de la clase les habían borrado todos los recuerdos del _innombrable_, pues fue un golpe muy duro. En los otros grados y salones es prohibido mencionar su nombre y si lo hacían, recibirían un castigo por parte de persona… Algo muy desagradable.

Mikan miraba seriamente al profesor. Lo conocía muy bien, les estaba ocultando algo, pero no preguntaría. Lo averiguaría por sus propios medios.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo, Sakura?

— Narumi sensei sabe disimular, pero no con nosotros.

El rubio asintió mientras miraba con preocupación a la joven de ojos avellana. Tenía un parche en su sien izquierda, sus brazos y manos hasta los dedos vendadas. Y unos cuantos parches en sus piernas. Mikan notó la mirada del rubio y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, la apartaron con las mejillas ardiendo.

— Bien, él llegó anoche y no tiene mucho conocimiento, sin embargo, tiene un gran don, es una estrella especial, al igual que Mikan-chan. — Miró a la aludida que le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa. — Él les dirá su Alice. — Miró la puerta tragando saliva duramente. —… Puedes pasar.

La puerta lentamente se abrió y dejó ver a un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, vestido del uniforme de la secundaria. Miró el lugar con cierta familiaridad. Ellos fueron un tiempo sus compañeros… Y les resultaban familiares… Buena señal.

— Hyuuga Natsume, 14 años, Alice: Fuego. — Resumió.

Sus ojos vagaron al fondo del salón para encontrarse con unos ojos raramente familiares. Mikan frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué el sujeto la miraba de esa manera.

_Continuará…_

**Lo siento u,u Me demoraré mucho, ojala les haya gustado!**

**Fighting! **

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
